Dark New Life
by Bubbely
Summary: Hermmione is captured and given to Malfoy as a reward, but theres a twist, I know I such at summaries, please read and review
1. Prologue

Dark New Life

Prologue

Hermione ran towards Ron and he hugged her tight, protecting her. Harry was dead but they were all still going to fight. Then she felt him shove her to the side, into the edge of the forest as a flash of green light flew towards them and it struck him square in the chest and he fell. Hermione screamed as she saw Ronald Weasly fall. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong rough arms grab her and she blacked out.

She woke up and she was lying on a bed with a metal frame. She turned her head sideways and saw Ginny Weasly and Luna Loovegood among others all on the same style beds. They were all wearing a white tank-top and short jean shorts and they all had a short pixie cut. Just then a door at the end of the room opened and some Death Eaters entered.

"Welcome to your new life" one said "you will be trained here until chosen, at which time you will be sent to your new master"

"If you are lucky, you may get to go to the Dark Lord" the other said "Or maybe you will be chosen during the walk through tomorrow"

"The Dark Lord will be arriving soon," said the first death eater "Now there is a potion next to you, drink it" and they all did so not wanting to find out how they would be punished. Hermione drank the liquid and then immediately collapsed back onto the bed.

She woke up in a dungeon, and looked around, and remembering the recent events, she started to cry, she missed all her friends, her family, the life she could have had. Suddenly she stopped crying stood up and walked to the door and then upstairs into a large room. She saw Voldemort sitting in a large chair, almost a throne, and a few death eaters around the walls and she was forced to kneel.

"I would like you all to meet our guest, Miss Hermione Granger" Voldemort hissed "If you're lucky, you may receive her as a reward"

The Death Eaters swarmed in around her and poked, prodded and smacked her and she was forced to just kneel there. Suddenly the doors behind her opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. He walked past Hermione and kneeled in front of Voldemort, then requested a private audience. With that they were all told to leave and Hermione was forced to walk back down to the dungeon.

**A/N So I'm going to end this here I'm sorry its so short, this is just to set the scene, it isn't very important, but I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 1

Dark New Life

Chapter 1

Deal

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son

"Yes" Draco said in a confident voice

"If he is sure, then he shall get what he wants" Voldemort said and waved his wand and Hermione appeared.

She stood up and walked towards Draco. When she got to him she collapsed in his arms.

"When she wakes up, she will look exactly like you want her too" Voldemort continued

"Thank you my lord" Draco responded

"But, you have two months to make her fall in love with you, or else she shall come back and become my servant"

"I understand"

"Good" Voldemort hissed "The wedding is in one week"

"Thank you my lord" Draco said once again then he bowed and carried Hermione out.

Hermione woke up in a large warm but unfamiliar bed. She found the bathroom and washed her face, when she looked in the mirror she nearly screamed. Her hair was black and fell in soft curls to her upper back and her eyes were a sparkling blue.

There was a knock on the door and Narcissa Malfoy entered and Hermione turned around to face her.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she said "I promise" and Hermione nodded not knowing how to respond

"Lets get you cleaned up and I'll have a house elf bring up some food" she continued and led Hermione back into the bedroom.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked in a small voice

"I'll let Draco explain when he gets back" Narcissa responded and Hermione again nodded in assent

"The closet is through that door, you can go change if you'd like" she said pointing at another door "I'm going to summon a house elf, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Hermione went into the closet and was stunned at all the beautiful clothes. Hermione looked through them and found a comfortable sweatshirt, tank top and a pair of jeans. Then she curled up on the bed and fell asleep for awhile.

Draco came into the room and saw Hermione sleeping. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead and she woke up.

"Are you okay? I brought up some food" Draco asked

"I'm fine and thank you" she said groggily and sat up. She took a piece of toast and drank some juice.

"Draco, why am I here?" Hermione asked after she had finished her breakfast.

"You are here because you are my fiancée, our wedding is next week" Draco answered

**A/N So I'm going to end the chapter here, the next one will pick up with the wedding and I'm sorry that it is so short, I got a bit stuck on how Hermione should react . Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it**


End file.
